This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Neurochemistry of Lipid Messengers Core Resource Module (NCLM) is directed by Victor Marcheselli, an investigator who has extensive experience in analysis of lipid second messengers. The NCLM allows core participants to measure by radiochemical and chromatographic techniques (TLC, HPLC and GLC) quantities of endogenous lipid messengers as well as to follow the metabolism of lipid mediatorss after stimulation. The core also provides technical support and assistance in interpretation of the data. The core houses a new LC-MS/MS that was purchased in part with funds requested in the COBRE and in part by matching funds from LSU. This instrument allows identification of new bioactive lipids identified and studied in the experiments of the proposed projects.